


Can't Take My Eyes off You

by orphan_account



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's the normal thing to do when you're waiting for your sister to come pick you up after a terrible date, on an all around terrible day? Have a staring contest with a stranger on a bus, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back based off the prompt: 
> 
> "i had a terrible day and i'm on the bus stuck in heavy traffic you're waiting for your ride outside and we have a staring contest then u blink and smile like the big dork that u are i cant believe i smiled back"
> 
> I was embarrassed by my writing and deleted it but after reading again, I kind of like it more now.
> 
> Oh well.

"I can't believe this! Don't you know who you're talking to? Honestly, it's just _embarrassing!_ Do you think Mariah Carey's people make her wait? Do you think _Beyonce's_ people make her wait? Yeah, no, _I don't think so!_ "

There was a long sigh on the other end of the cellphone Brittany Miller was clutching angrily in her hand. She was pissed, for several reasons, and too far gone to stop taking all of it out on her sister. People were starting to stare at her as she continued to pace around, and all she could think was  _let them,_ she was angry and with a good right to be and she didn't care what anyone else thought of her practically making a scene in the middle of the street.

"Brittany," Eleanor finally said, it was obvious her patience has already worn thin. "First of all- you're _not_ Beyonce. Second, I'm not your people. And third, I already told you, I'm trying to get there as fast as I can! There's a ton of traffic today."

"Well, make the traffic stop!" Brittany snapped right back, stomping her foot, much like a small child would. "I want to go home!"

"Why didn't you get your ride there to drive you back?"

Brittany stopped pacing and weighed out her options. There was no way she was going to admit to Eleanor the date she'd been bragging about all week had been downright awful, he hadn't even bothered to dress nice, didn't pay for her food (like a gentleman should), it was obvious the entire time he had been just as miserable as her, so much apparently it gave him the nerve to say he was going to the bathroom and then never show back up afterwards.

"I ditched him," she told Eleanor instead. "He was terrible, there's no way I was going to get back in a car with him."

"I don't know what else to tell you then. You'll just have to wait."

"Fine."

With a roll of her eyes, Brittany hung up, not bothering to give a proper goodbye. She knew later she would feel bad about being so snappy with Eleanor when she hadn't even done anything to her, but right then all she could think about was the bad mood she was in.

She looked around and spotted an empty bench nearby. Smoothing out her skirt, Brittany sat down, praying that with the luck she'd been having today she wouldn't accidentally sit in something and ruin her pretty ( _pretty_ and _wasted on a rude boy_ ) outfit. Thankfully, she didn't.

Now there was nothing else for her to do but wait, and Brittany hated waiting. Especially when she was already having such a bad day. Maybe she could convince Eleanor to go to one of the nearby shops with her to help her feel better, if she could convince herself to tell Eleanor the truth about what happened.

_Ugh._

She was so busy silently fuming, Brittany almost didn't notice the bus stopped on the road in front of her, stuck behind a gigantic line of cars.

She probably wouldn't have paid the bus much attention, if it didn't feel like someone's eyes were on her. She waited for the feeling to pass but it didn't, until her curiosity got the better of her and she scanned the many faces on the bus, her eyes eventually landing on someone who was staring- right at her. She knew it.

She was used to people staring. She was beautiful, after all, so who could blame the boy in red on the bus staring her down?

What Brittany wasn't used to, was someone not looking away after they've been caught staring. She looked away after catching him, of course, because everyone knew that was the polite thing to do, but even after she did she still felt like someone was looking at her.

She looked back and he was still staring. _The nerve!_

 _Well fine,_ Brittany thought, her annoyance at everything that happened today getting the better of her yet again, _if he wants to play it that way... two can play this game._

She arched an eyebrow and stared right back at him. The boy still wasn't looking away, so Brittany made sure she didn't this time either. After a few seconds of staring she started to realize neither of them were even blinking, and that was when Brittany decided she's committed to this silent little staring contest- and she was going to win.

He gave her a look that almost read  _"I could do this all day"_ and Brittany hoped he was getting the same vibe from her, there was no way she was giving up at this point.

Maybe a minute passed by-she was too focused on not blinking to keep track-when the boy raised a hand and snapped his fingers at her from the bus window. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing out loud; that might have been a good tactic to use on her if he'd actually been standing right in front of her, but with him literally separated from her by a bus, it was useless and Brittany made sure to show it by smirking at him proudly, still not blinking.

And that was the moment she took the win. He blinked and instead of just feeling satisfaction like Brittany had been expecting, a strange rush of affection fillled her too as the boy on the bus broke out into a huge, ear to ear smile. And Brittany, despite the bad mood she'd been in and all, couldn't help but smile back too, a genuine smile. Only because his smile was contagious and she found herself actually liking it.

Suddenly the bus started to move. The line of cars that had been in front of them had cleared out without Brittany even realizing it, too distracted by the boy in red. She was almost disappointed about the bus leaving, until just as suddenly as the bus began to move, the boy shot up out of his seat and rushed to the front.

She couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like he was yelling "wait!" to the driver and she watched in slight horror as the driver abruptly stopped and in a chain reaction the cars behind the bus all had to push on their breaks, almost ramming into one another. She covered her eyes as loud honking began to ensue.

When Brittany moved her hands away she could see the boy was practically running off the bus. It tok her a second to realize- _oh, oh no, he's running to her_ -and she wished she could cover her eyes again.

"Phew, that was close!" he said, and Brittany decided she liked his voice just as much as his contagious smile.

"You almost made all of those people get in a wreck!" Brittany accused, standing up from her spot on the bench. "You're crazy."

"Not crazy," he corrected her, " _impulsive._ "

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Besides, I couldn't just leave without congratulating you on your _incredible_ staring skills."

Brittany went to playfully thank him until he added, "Can't really blame you though, I am pretty nice to look at."

He was only joking-she thought at least, maybe he was half joking-but it still made Brittany's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You started staring at me first!"

He only shrugged, and that was when Brittany decided she didn't just like his voice and his contagious laugh. She liked him.

"So other than the fact that you rudely stare at people on the street, and also suck at staring contests," Brittany teased, rocking back and forth on her heels, "tell me something else about yourself. What's your name?"

"Alvin," the boy told her. "Alvin Seville."

"I'm Brittany," she smiled, sitting back down on the bench, only that time he sat right down next to her.

Maybe waiting for Eleanor wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


End file.
